clubpenguinfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Polo Field
Polo Field (nombre real Chris Gliddon) fue un moderador en Club Penguin. Se le ha visto en muchos de los vídeos de Club Penguin probando las fiestas junto con otros moderadores. Últimamente se ha visto más veces su rostro, en algunos episodios de The Spoiler Alert e imágenes en su Twitter. Field Day Field Day (anteriormente Field Friday) era un Evento semanal, el cual ocurría todos los Viernes, organizado por Polo Field. En el Evento, el hablaba con otros jugadores, respondía sus preguntas, he interactuaba con ellos. El primer Field Friday ocurrió en Octubre 5 de 2012. Normalmente ocurrían en el Servidor Fjord (Idioma Inglés). A veces, el invitaba amigos a que entraran con él, como Ninja, Tour Guide, Robo Bird, Cool Times, Chattabox y/o Megg. Retirada El 22 de Abril del 2015, el equipo de Club Penguin publicó su mensajes de despedida en el blog ¿Qué hay de Nuevo?. :Special Message from Polo Field :Hey Penguins! :I've got a special message from Polo Field to all of you in the community: ::Hello Penguins! ::Hope everyone loves the Maze puzzle. The team have so many more amazing surprises planned for you this year. ::Just wanted to let you know that after 8 incredible years at Club Penguin, I'm going to be moving on. ::I've been so lucky to be a part of the Club Penguin Team, serving you guys every day. Thank you for being the most amazing, positive, and friendly community. Thanks for all the beautiful artwork, and encouraging words you've sent over all the years. ::Don't forget YOU make Club Penguin the special place it is! Keep working together to make CP even better. ::Until then… Waddle on! :::''-Chris (aka Polo Field)'' :I was hoping I could ask you all a huge favor and join me in wishing Polo all the best in his future experiences. Leave your special message for Polo Field in the comments below! :Waddle on, -Club Penguin Team Traducción del mensaje: : Mensaje especial de Polo Field' '' : ¡Hey Pingüinos! : Tengo un mensaje especial del Polo Field para todos ustedes en la comunidad: :: ¡''Hola Pingüinos! '' :: Espero que a todos les gusta el rompecabezas del laberinto. El equipo tiene muchas sorpresas más sorprendentes previstas para que este año. :: Sólo quería hacerles saber que después de 8 años increíbles en Club Penguin, voy a retirarme. :: He sido muy afortunado de ser parte del equipo de Club Penguin, servirles a ustedes todos los días. Gracias por ser la comunidad más sorprendente, positiva y amigable. Gracias por toda las hermosas obras de arte, y palabras de aliento que ha enviado todos estos años. :: ¡''No olviden que ustedes hacen a Club Penguin el lugar especial que es! Sigan trabajando juntos para hacer CP aún mejor''. :: ''Hasta entonces... ¡Sigan pingüineando! '' ::: ''- Chris (también conocido como Polo) '' : Tenía la esperanza de que pudieran hacerme un gran favor acompañándome a desearle a Polo Field todo lo mejor en sus futuras experiencias. ¡Dejen sus mensajes especiales para Polo Field en los comentarios! : Sigan pingüineando. -Equipo de Club Penguin. Curiosidades * Su anterior estilo esta basado en el concurso: ¨ICE BUCKET CHALLENGE.¨ * El Equipo de Club Penguin diseñó la Teclarra, sólo por petición de él. *Polo Field creó su primera entrada de Blog en Octubre 18 de 2012. *Gizmo contrató a Polo Field en Noviembre de 2006. *Polo Field tiene una cuenta de Twitter - @polofield. **Fue el Primer Moderador en tener una cuenta de Twitter. ** Sin embargo, más tarde se anunció en Twitter que iba a cerrar su cuenta de Twitter. ** Poco después volvió a su cuenta en Twitter. *Fue el Historiador de Club Penguin. Él llevaba la cuenta de todos los acontecimientos importantes que ocurrían. *Es uno de los Moderadores más conocidos. *Polo cambió breve mente su nombre a "Han Polo" para la Fiesta de Star Wars: La Invasión, una parodia al famoso miembro de la Alianza Rebelde, Han Solo. *Es un gran fan de la serie de Disney Channel, Phineas y Ferb. *El adora el LEGO y posee una gran cantidad de ellos. *Su nombre fue inspirado en un musical, el cual tuvo lugar en un campo de polo (Polo Field). *Sus mejores amigos son Businesmoose, Ninja, Tour Guide, Spike Hike y Megg. *Su personaje favorito es el Sensei y su personaje menos favorito es Bambadee. *Tiene un Puffle Dorado llamado Goldilocks. * No le gustan los refrescos, y prefiere el agua con gas. *Tiene una cuenta en Google+ - Polo Field - Google+. *Es miembro del Equipo The Spoiler Alert. *Tiene un meme llamado Surprised Polo. *Tiene el mismo nombre que Spike Hike, '''Chris. *La canción Happy de Pharrel Williams es una de favoritas como se ve en su cuenta de Youtube. *Él tiene un Sombrero Beta, mas no es beta tester. *Él tiene 84 estampillas. * A Polo le encantan wikis, como se ve en su página de usuario. *Algunas de sus series favoritas son: Hora de Aventura, Un Show Más, etc. *Sus hijas tienen pinguinos llamados Adora03 y Verity6. *Quedó a cargo de Club Penguin, junto con Spike Hike y otros más, cuando Rsnail, Billybob, Happy77 y Screenhog se fueron. *Él apoyaba a Inglaterra durante la Copa Mundial 2014. *Él es un gran fan de Lady Gaga y Miley Cyrus. *Polo Field tiene un poster de Miley Cyrus montando un delfín en su cuarto. *Acepto el reto del balde del agua fria http://www.clubpenguin.com/blog/2014/08/polo-field-takes-ice-bucket-challenge *Él representó al Equipo de Club Penguin, en el "Ice Bucket Challenge". **Éste reto consiste en, al ser nominado por otra persona que ya ha hecho éste reto, mojarse a sí mismo, o que te mojen, con un balde de agua lleno de hielos,ara donar al tratamiento de la enfermedad "ELA", donando. *El dejo Club Penguin el 22 de abril del 2015 , Blog Galería Polofieldcardiii.png Polo_Field_(1).png Surprised Polo.jpg|Meme de Polo Field "Surprised Polo" Polo_field_cool_in_the_cold.png|Cameo en La Nieve es Genial Oie_transparent_(81).png|Polo Field con el nuevo diseño de Club Penguin Blog 2013 10 01-1380753675.jpg|Polo Field del lado de la Fuerza de Herreros del Oro Regalo.png|Regalo de parte de Polo Field polofieldwearingarcticwhite.png|Polo Field usando el color Blanco Antártico Polo field con un beta hat.jpg|Polo Field usando un Bonete Beta Polo jugando 4 en fila.png|Polo Field jugando 4 en Fila dino polo.png|Polo Field transformado en un T-Rex polo fiesta.jpg|Polo Field en el octavo aniversario de Club Penguin polo-card1.png|Polo Field vestido de gallo el acento britanico de polo.png Polo Field: ¡gran fiesta!.jpg|Polo Field: ¡gran fiesta! Ninja, Daffodaily5 y Polo Field.jpg|Ninja, Daffodaily5 y Polo Field Daffodaily5 (a Ninja): Creo que te refieres a dulces ....jpg|Daffodaily5 (a Ninja): Creo que te refieres a dulces ... Daffodaily5 (a Ninja): ...de todos modos sí tengo algo allá.jpg|Daffodaily5 (a Ninja): ...de todos modos sí tengo algo allá Daffodaily5 (a Ninja): ...de todos modos sí tengo algo allá.jpg|Daffodaily5 (a Ninja): ...de todos modos sí tengo algo allá Daffodaily5: ¡¡Son TERRORÍFICOS!!.jpg|Daffodaily5: ¡¡Son TERRORÍFICOS!! Ninja: Okey (junto a Daffodaily5 y Polo Field).jpg|Ninja: Okey (junto a Daffodaily5 y Polo Field) Polo Field: Eso fue raro.jpg|Polo Field: Eso fue raro Daffodaily5 asustando a Polo Field.jpg|Daffodaily5 asustando a Polo Field Polo Field: ¡un hombre-lobo!.jpg|Polo Field: ¡un hombre-lobo! Polo Field: Buenos días, clase.jpg|Polo Field: Buenos días, clase Polo Field: Tiempo para tomar asistencia.jpg|Polo Field: Tiempo para tomar asistencia Polo Field confundido.jpg|Polo Field confundido Polo Field pensativo.jpg|Polo Field pensativo Polo Field molesto.jpg|Polo Field molesto Polo Field (en un twitt) diciendo sus shows favoritos.jpg|Polo Field (en un twitt) diciendo sus shows favoritos Album de Polo.png|Su álbum de estampillas Polo en mi iglu.png Polo en meteorito.png Yo y polo somos gallos.png Ahi esta polo.png Yo con polo.png onHSkmhZ_400x400.png|Imagen de su cuenta de Twitter Aparición de Polo Field en The Spoiler Alert.jpg|Aparición de Polo Field en The Spoiler Alert Polo Field y Megg sentados.jpg|Polo Field y Megg sentados polo vs ninja'.png|En el adelanto de la Copa Club Penguin Ninja hizo falta!!.png|Ninja "cometiendole una falta" a Polo Entrevistando a polo.png|Siendo entrevistado por Rock Opera lista de polo.png|Lista de Polo Field Tarjeta de Jugador de Polo Field usual.jpg|Tarjeta de jugador de Polo Field usual Categoría:Pinguinos Categoría:Pingüinos Categoría:Pingüinos famosos Categoría:Moderadores Categoría:Personajes de The Spoiler Alert Categoría:Equipo de Club Penguin Categoría:Moderadores y Equipo De CP Categoría:Bloggers Categoría:¿Qué hay de nuevo?